Obsession
by Ciao Bellas
Summary: Summary: When seventeen year old Jake Spencer see's Sam in a compromising situation, an obsession begins to fester and grow until it turns deadly. Jasam.
1. Prologue

I was not going to start this fic until I had at least one of my others done. But, I have folded to peer pressure (Mesiaw!) and am starting this one. I am going to start a system where I update two stories a week so updates will be bi-weekly (I am hoping).

This story is going to be rated a VERY heavy NC-17, not only for smut, but also because this story is ultimately very dark and very twisted. If you are offended easily, do not read. Seriously, turn back now.

Summary: When seventeen year old Jake Spencer see's Sam in a compromising situation, an obsession begins to fester and grow until it turns deadly. Jasam.

Prologue:

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her curves, her legs, her breasts. He had never understood why his Uncle Spin had called his father's wife a goddess until now. She was physically perfect. Everything about her, down to the little mole she had on her shoulder was intriguing and arousing. His mind briefly skirted over how his dad could ever had slept with his mother when he had already bedded such perfection.

His mind went over the moment when his life had changed, when this beauty had started taking over all of his waking a unconscious thoughts. It was like he breathed, ate, lived her. It had to have been that moment at the penthouse that had changed everything. It had to have been that moment when she came down the stairs-supposedly-not knowing that he was there, naked. The water streaming down her hair and onto that luscious body of hers, basically giving a path to where his eyes should feast. He didn't know then that it would turn in to this. That that moment would be a pivotal one in his life.

He lay in his bed, his older brother's music seeping through the thin walls of the Spencer house, the angry beat keeping in time to the images flowing freely from his head.

Sitting up, Jake pushed his blonde hair out of his face, leaning over the bed and digging for a box under his bed. Finding it, he sat up, hauling the box onto his bed and opening it. There were many things in this box, the thing itself his mother had lovingly called a memory box, including pictures. He shoved the contents around, looking for one picture in particular. Finding it near the bottom, he pulled it out, shoving the box onto the floor, not caring when it spilt over and scattered on the floor.. He lay back down, his blue eyes, so much like his father's, scanning the picture of the three of them: Sam, Jason, and he himself in the middle of them, all smiling happily into the camera.

He felt a stab of jealousy and possessiveness that seemed almost overwhelming. Hauling himself completely out of the bed, he moved around his small bedroom, and made his way to his desk where he knew he kept a pair of scissors somewhere. Finding them in one of the drawers, he pulled it out, placing the sharp, silver edges along the smirking face in the photo and snipping. He smiled triumphantly when the unwanted fluttered to the floor. Gazing at his new favorite picture, he made his way back to his bed, stepping on the face of Jason. He laid back down, studying the brunette in the photo intently. She was perfect. And one day, she would see that they were perfect for one another.


	2. Start of Something Sinister

So, I'm pulling a GH and aging all of the kids. The adults will all be in their early to late thirties, varying when needed. So, this makes it a little less strange than a seventeen year old Jake obsessing over a fifty year old Sam.=)

Obsession: Chapter One

Afterglow was always the best part. Okay, no, that was a lie. But it certainly was a great part. Jason looked down at his sweaty, panting wife and smirked, happy that he was able to still make her lose her mind after five years of marriage.

He watched as she stretched, her arms going above her head, her body arching up into an almost impossible arc. She looked over at him, a grin overcoming her face. She leaned up and pecked his lips, pulling away swiftly when he tried to deepen it, sitting up.

"I want pancakes." is all she said before standing and making her way towards the bathroom, shaking her ass at him before closing the door with a soft laugh.

He had long convinced her to give up any hope of cooking and had persuaded her to let him do it all. She had fought him on it at first, insisting that she could do it, that she would learn. After an accident now referred to as the 'french toast incident', she had finally thrown in the towel and agreed.

Jason got up, grabbing his jeans off of the floor from last night, not really concerned about showering right now. Slipping them on, he searched around for his shirt, frowning when it wasn't on the floor. His blue eyes scanned the room, locating it on top of the lamp closest to Sam's side of the bed. He grinned at the mental image of her ripping it off of him and throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed.

Making his way out of the room and down the stairs into the living room of the penthouse, he began heading towards the kitchen when a knock at the door stopped him. He sighed, running a hand over his face. Sam was going to be pissed when she didn't get her pancakes. She had gotten to him spoiling her over the last five years with breakfast and tended to get grumpy when she didn't keep to her new feeding schedule.

He knew at the very least that it wasn't Carly. The person hadn't simply let themselves in.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see his son's blue eyes, so like his, staring back at him.

"Hey." he said opening the door wider, allowing the seventeen year old to come in. Jake smiled, coming in and heading straight for the couch. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, sitting down.

Elizabeth had decided years ago when Jake was only a child that should he ever ask about Jason, she would tell him the truth. He had come home from school one day when he was twelve, upset when some other kid had mocked him for not even knowing his real father. He was bound to figure it out eventually with half of the town knowing that Jason was Jakes father anyway. When Jake had confronted his mother with it, she had admitted to it. After a lot of discussion, she had conceded to letting Jake visit Jason and get to know him. He had spent the occasional weekend with him and Sam and while they didn't have a very close relationship, Jason was happy to spend time with his son whenever.

"Sure." Jason said, taking a seat in the adjacent chair. "What's up?" he asked eyeing his son. He looked a lot like Jason himself, but he was all Liz in the cheekbones and the lips. He had learned about Jake over the last few years. He was an overachiever, much like Jason had been when he was still a Quartermaine. Honor roll, school newspaper, well liked, popular. A little to preppy for Jason's taste, but that was Liz's influence.

"I need you to convince mom that I am old enough to go on the senior trip." Jake said, getting straight to the point.

Jason had no handle on how Elizabeth decided to raise Jake or what he was or wasn't allowed to do. He told Jake as much. "I know," Jake said, "But dad says it's fine and is trying to talk her in to it already. I figure with your added support, she might change her mind." Jake shrugged, "I mean, as much as mom hate's to admit it, she does listen to you."

"I'll talk to her, but no promises." Jason said. There was a brief silence between the two of them before Jake started chatting social nonsense that meant nothing to Jason, though he had to admit it was a good social skill to have. It filled the silence for those people who were not like him who detested silence.

"I'm thinking about going out to California for college."

That caught Jason's attention. "California? That's a long way away."

"That's part of the appeal." Jake admitted. "Do you ever feel like here in Port Charles, it's one drama after the other? Nobody can catch a break."

Jason simply smirked and nodded, opting not to answer that one directly.

Any furthur conversation was stopped short as Sam's voice floated down to them, "I don't smell pancakes!" she sang, stepping into view. She was looking down at the floor, paying attention to where she was stepping and not to who was in the room. Which would explain her attire...or lack there of. She was completely nude, towel drying her hair, the errant pieces streaming water onto her body. Jake let out a choked sound, not able to tear his eyes away. The sound made Sam jerk her head up and she yelped, taking the towel and shielding herself.

"Jake!" she gasped, "Oh my God!" she turned around and jolted back up the stairs. "Sorry!" she yelled, the sound of a door slamming echoing downstairs.

Jason wiped a hand over his mouth trying to hide the grin that was trying to take over his face. That was a little amusing, he could admit. He watched the flush take over Jake's face and fought to control his facial features.

"I'm going to go." he said slowly, rising with slow, precise movements. Jason didn't know what to say to make him not feel embarrassed, so he just nodded his head, rising also to see him out.

He couldn't help smiling a little at the dazed movements of his son as he walked out of the front door. He closed the door behind and let a chuckle escape. Poor kid.

He turned and laughed as Sam came back down the stairs in the most conservative outfit he had probably ever seen her in. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a loose beige sweater.

"This is not funny!" she cried, trying to fight a smile too, "I probably just scarred your child!" she hit him in the arm as he continued to laugh at her.

He gestured to her clothes, "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, once he got his laughter more or less under control.

She hit him again, burying her face into her hands, her words coming out muffled, "I figured since he had already seen more of me than he ever wanted to, he probably wouldn't want to see anything."

Jason laughed again, leaning down and throwing her over his shoulder, "Oh yes, a seventeen year old saw you naked. I'm sure you've damaged him beyond repair." he chuckled as she squealed and pinched his butt from her upside down position. He carted her off into the kitchen to make her pancakes.

None of them knew that the seed had been planted. It was already starting to tease and bloom, bringing their lives onto a dangerous course that none of them would have ever expected.


	3. Girlfriends Are The Sisters You Chose

I am overwhelmed at the amount of response that this story has gotten, that simply proves that people are just as strange as I am.

And as always, I must warn you again: This story is going to be extremely dark, twisted, and simply brutal. It will get more and more vicious as the story unfolds. I will be sure to post a big fat warning on the chapters that hold the most disturbing things. This is not one of them. Slow burn, darlings, slow burn. 

Obsession Chapter Two:

She had no idea why she was shocked that Maxie was late. The blonde was _always _late, so Sam was curious as to why she felt surprised this time. She walked down the small lane to Kelly's, her breath coming out as condensation as she exhaled, bringing her phone up to her ear. She sighed in exasperation as she closed the phone as it annoyingly beeped in her ear. The busy signal had to be the single most annoying sound in existence.

She looked around. She loved falls in Port Charles. They were close enough to the water which made the air almost bitterly cold in the early mornings and evenings, but as the days progressed in to the afternoon, it was warm enough to shed the jackets and scarves and just enjoy the coolness.

She opened up the door to Kelly's, smiling as the warmth of the popular diner hit her. It was currently early morning, the air frigid, meaning that she relished the warm air that encompassed her as she stepped in, the door closing, effectively shutting out the coldness.

"Hi, Sam." Mike called from behind the counter, "The usual?" he asked, already bringing out a bowel like cup to pour her some coffee in.

She flashed him a smile, nodding, "Make it a double." she said, placing her elbows on the counter and leaning her weight onto them.

"Drinking for two?" a voice asked behind her. She turned as Mike drug out another cup for her. Smiling an embarrassed smile at the blonde teenager, she tried her damndest to fight the flush she felt creeping up her neck. This kid, no more than seventeen had seen her naked. That was bad enough on it's own as she was currently feeling like she had corrupted a minor. To top that off, said minor was her husbands semi legitimate son. That was just too much and she didn't forsee a time in the near future where she would not get embarrassed over the thought that her kinda step son had seen way more of her then he should ever have.

"Hey, Jake." she said, taking a quick absentminded look behind her to see Mike pouring two cups of coffee before turning back to him. "No, Maxie is supposed to be meeting me here for a coffee date. We haven't caught up in a while." she explained.

He nodded, not quite meeting her gaze. She had to stifle a smile when he scratched at the back of his head, much like Jason always did when he was feeling uncomfortable. Swallowing her own mortification, she grabbed him by his preppy school uniform sleeve and drug him to a nearby table. She pushed him gently towards one of the chairs, sitting down across from him, forcing herself to look him in his eyes. They calmed her slightly, reminding her of the man that she had left in bed this morning sleeping peacefully.

She now had his undivided attention and began trying to figure out what to say. Hopefully, her mouth that had gotten her out of a lot of stick situations before would work it's job again today, "Look, Jake." she began.

He cut her off, running a hand through his short blonde hair, training his eyes to the table. "There's no need to explain, Sam. You didn't know I was there and it is your house. You're free to walk around in...whatever." he finished uncomfortably. She saw his fist clench on the table, and feeling a rush of mortified sympathy for the kid, she placed her own small hand over the tightened fist.

She cocked her head to the side, her hair framing her heart shaped face and falling in to her eyes, "I really should know better." she admitted, taking her hand back as his relaxed on the table. She smiled up at Mike as he set down the two cups of coffee on the end of the table and handed Jake a bag of what she assumed was muffins. "I mean, people stop by the penthouse so much, it's like grand central station. I really should of have known not to just make my way downstairs without a stitch of clothing."

She watched as the beginnings of a smirk began to flirt with the edges of his mouth, "I don't know." he finally said, "That towel seemed to cover some. Not much," he conceded, "But some."

A wave of shocked air burst from her lungs and she let out an amused, surprised gasp. She leaned across the table and smacked him on the shoulder, "Stop it." she laughed, "That's not funny."

He laughed at her, amusement sparkling in his cerulean eyes. "Then why are you laughing?" he asked, not even bothering to hide laughter.

"Because I'm mortified!" she exclaimed, leaning back and grabbing her cup of coffee, taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

Mmm. Perfection. She closed her eyes just basking in the eighth world wonder, known by the common folk as coffee. To her, it was the main reason to get out of bed in the morning.

"Sam. You have no reason to be embarassed." Jake said, trying to offer her some comfort. "It was an accident." he paused, his eyes crinkling in thought, something quickly flashing through his eyes before Sam could catch or identify it. "Right?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Right." she nodded, placing her coffee down and running a hand through her dark, thick tresses.

The door chimed and a bubbly voice shouted out to her, before the sound of heels hitting the floor in a hurried fashion became apparent. "Hey." Maxie smiled at her, before turning the dazzling smile on to Jake. Jake smiled back politely, before glancing at his watch and grabbing his bag of food.

"You heading out?"

He nodded once, grabbing his school bag off of the floor where he had earlier placed it. "Yeah, I gotta get to school. They're really strict about being on time there."

Sam nodded in understanding. School, while not something she had really done much of, was something she was sure she would not have missed had she actually gone.

"Alright." she said, "Have a good day. And sorry again about scarring you for life."

He began rising, a amused scoff escaping from his mouth before he could stop it. "I guarantee you, I have not been scarred." he assured her. He placed his hand on the back of Maxie's red guiding her to his vacated seat. "Bye guys." he smiled, exiting the diner.

Maxie made herself comfortable, taking one of the cups of coffee and raising her eyebrows in question and taking a sip when Sam nodded.

"What was that about?" the younger woman asked, "When did you scar Jake?"

If Maxie hadn't been Sam's best friend she would never tell her. But she was and she knew the fashion queen well enough to know that if she didn't spill the beans she would only nag her until she did.

"Poor kid. I feel so bad," she began.

"Did you hit the kid with your car?" she asked, reaching into her Liz Claiborne purse and retrieving her BlackBerry.

Before uttering another sentence, Sam plucked the phone from her hands and tossed it into her own small bag.

"Sam!" Maxie gasped, affronted, reaching over and trying to get the black bag from her friend. "Give that back! I'm expecting a phone call from the editor in London!"

"Maxie!" Sam said, mocking the high pitched sound of her blonde friend's voice. "London will still be there after I tell you the story of how Jake saw me naked and he is now scarred for life."

Maxie stood up, marched around the table and wrestled the purse from Sam, only getting it when she dug her nails into one of the pressure points of Sam's wrist, forcing her fingers to release. Sam cursed, knowing she never should have taught her that trick. After Maxie had successfully gotten her phone back, she pointedly put it on mute and set it on the table.

"Now." she said breathlessly, lacing her long fingers together and setting them down onto the table, "Please inform me on how Jake managed to get a glimpse of you naked."

Sam closed her eyes, her face crinkling and cringing slightly in her chair as she retold the story. "I had just gotten out of the shower, and I mean it was pretty early, and Jason promised me pancakes. So, stupidly not thinking, I just waltz on downstairs, completely nude and he got a good look at everything."

Maxie began laughing, "What did he do?" she waved that question off, choosing another instead, "No, fuck that. What did you do?" she asked, still laughing.

"Well, he made this weird as hell noise, which is when I noticed he was even in the damn room to begin with. Luckily, I was towel drying my hair and I was able to kind of cover myself when I ran back up the stairs."

"Did he get a nice view of your ass when you ran back upstairs?" Maxie snickered, taking a sip of her coffee.

Sam just rolled her eyes, "This isn't funny, Maxie. It's humiliating. I've probably scarred the poor boy for life."

Maxie stopped giggling enough to let loose a very attractive snort, rolling her own eyes. "Right, Sam."

A confused expression came over Sam's features as her eyes narrowed slightly in thought, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, yeah right." Maxie scoffed. "Oh yeah, the poor poor seventeen year old got to see a smoking hot older lady naked. He's probably going to need years of therapy." she said sarcastically. She continued when she saw Sam's skeptical look and threw her hands up dramatically in exasperation. But then again, she always did have a flair for the dramatic and now was not the time to stop. "Sam, you are amazingly hot. You've got legs to die for, an ass to bounce quarters off of, and a rack most women have to pay for."

It was Sam's turn to scoff. "Shut up." she said, crossing her arms over her ample chest, "My body is hardly perfect. I have my flaws just like everyone else."

Sliding a mockingly critical gaze over the parts of Sam that she could see, "Where?" she asked sarcastically, "In your head? Because if you think you are anything less than flawless, then I will agree with you there."

Sam remained silent simply rolling her eyes at her friend's commentary. She was not stupid enough to think that she was unattractive, but she was hardly flawless.

"Fine." Maxie gave up, draining the last of her coffee, "Don't believe me. Anyway, did you hear about..." she began filling Sam in on the latest gossip around town. 

The two women had spent the better part of an hour catching up and by the time the pair of them had stepped out of Kelly's, the weather had warmed up some.

"I need to run over to that new boutique on 60th sometime this week. You want to tag along?" Maxie asked, hoisting her white purse higher on her petite shoulder. Sam grabbed her own BlackBerry out of the pocket of her customary leather jacket while Maxie dug hers out of her bra. She claimed that is was the best place to put it most of the time because she could feel it when it vibrated if need be and she had easy access without having to fish it out of too tight pants or dig around in her usually cluttered purse. She could simply pluck it out of her cleavage. The pair of them compared schedules and made a shopping date for Wednesday ate one thirty. They both put their phones back in their respective places-Sam in her pocket, Maxie in her bra- and said their farwells.

"Bye, sweets."Maxie said, leaning over and giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek, which she returned, "Try not to give any more teenagers a free show before I see you next."

"I'll try." Sam said mockingly, waving as the two went their separate directions. 

Next chapter we will get into Jake's head a little. This chapter was mostly set up for things to come much later.

And I'm not sure if this was clear, so I feel the need to explain that the prologue is simply an excerpt from a later chapter to come. So, the visual he was having of Sam happened in chapter one.

Hope you enjoyed it,

Heather


	4. A Mind Like Mine

Obsession: Chapter Three

Jake was observant. He prided himself on being so. He noticed many things about his hometown and the people in it, and one glaringly obvious thing had always confused him.

Nobody in this town has a specific type of person that they wanted in a partner.

His mother he would have thought had a thing for guys with dark hair going from Cam and Aiden's fathers and her former husband Ric. But then, if you added in both of his fathers, they had looks on the opposite end of the spectrum, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

That was looks alone, not even accounting for personality traits. Once again looking at the man who had raised him as his own and the one who had spawned him, they were so different it was almost laughable. Lucky was a police officer, granted one who sometimes looked the other way for Jason and Sam, but someone who was sworn to uphold the law nonetheless. Jason was a criminal who abided by his own code of honor and what was right or wrong. Both men his mom had sworn love to, both so completely polar opposites.

If you looked at everyone else in the incest pool of a town, it was a trend you saw everywhere. It seemed as if everyone in this town bedded one another with no regard to personal preference, if anyone even had one.

Jake himself had a thing for tall, blue eyed blondes who were essentially 'good girls'. Good grades, immaculate manners, respectful beautiful. He had at one point wondered if it was biological looking at Jason's now deceased wife Courtney. Granted he hadn't known her in reality, had only seen pictures and heard what a saint she was(minus the stripper part), but then he had disregarded that looking at his current wife, Sam. Sam was the polar opposite of what he had imagined Courtney to be. She was petite, brunette, and seemed to seek danger and completely ignore any laws and rules in place to do what she thought was the wrong thing. She seemed to be his father's ideal mate. They were so alike and different at the same time. They were both essentially criminals. Though she was a legitimate P.I, nobody could deny that she often bent the rules if not downright shattered them to help out her husband.

And now, sitting in his honor English class completely bored as could be, he was contemplating this town and their incestuous ways again and how nobody seemed able to settle on 'the one' for more than a couple of years at a time.

School was a breeze to him, always had been and he couldn't help but hope that schools in California would offer a little more academic stimulation for him. He didn't currently feel that there was anything tying him to Port Charles. Sure, his family was here and he would miss them, but he had no one he cared romantically for that he would abandon all of his plans for. He contemplated if that was normal. One of the main reasons that his older brother Cam had stayed close to PC was because he had fallen in love with Molly Lansing Davis, just more evidence to support his theory of pseudo incest that his beloved hometown liked to dabble in. Molly was Jake's own family in an odd and twisted way, what with her being the sister of his biological father's wife.

He also noticed that is was of the norm in Port Charles to fall completely in love at a young age and fuck it up for the rest of your life, at least going by his mom and dad's relationship. He absently wondered if this was what was happening with Molly and Cameron. If they were a young romance doomed to eternal off and on.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Glancing at the board he mentally noted the homework that would be needed to be done before the next class and gathered his unused books off of his desk.

He made his way out of the classroom and into the crowded hallways of Madison Prep, making his way towards his locker. There was none of the typical highway shoving here, at least not when it came to him. People seemed to part from him voluntarily, as if not wanting to get in his way.

He was just happy that this was the last period of the day and that as soon as he finished his swim meet he could go home. He didn't know why but for some reason he just wanted to be alone. He felt restless, like a monkey kept too long in a cage. He felt the need to be alone and gather his thoughts, try to figure out why he was feeling so out of sorts. This wasn't normal for him. He liked being around people, thrived on it in fact.

"Jake!" he heard. Closing his locker he saw his best friends Ian and Jesse making their way to his side. They had known each other since middle school when the three of them had all tried out for the football team. They had gone over to Jesse's almost every afternoon training with each other to increase their chances of succeeding.

In the end, Ian had made the team and Jesse and Jake had joined the swim team, which they found out suited them both more anyway.

"What's up?" he asked, turning and leaning his back against the cool metal of the lockers, the picture of nonchalance.

The two boys stopped in front of him giving him the customary fist bump of their generation. "We're heading over to Molly's for a study group, you down?" Ian asked.

He began shaking his head before the entire question was out of his mouth, "No can do. Practice."

Jesse shook his head, sticking his hands into his pockets, "Canceled. Coach's wife went into labor during fourth. We're free to go."

Well, shit. Now he had no real excuse not to go and he didn't particularly feel like going home so soon and having to deal with his mom. She always questioned any slight change in his behavior as if she were afraid he were a ticking time bomb just waiting for something to happen to make him change into what his father was.

He conceded with a nod of his head keeping his expression as neutral as possible not wanting to give any hint of the annoyance he was feeling.

He wasn't hiding it very well. Jesse spoke up, "Cheer up dude. Sarah will be there. You know she's just dying to get that mini cock of yours into her mouth."

Kicking his self off of the lockers, Jake rolled his eyes, "Sarah's not like that." he said as they made their way down the quickly clearing out hallway.

"Maybe your hot as fuck pseudo mother will be there too."Jesse continued.

Jakes only response was to roll his eyes and keep walking. He didn't really want to think about Sam right now. He was having trouble keeping the image of her naked, dripping wet body from sneaking into his head whenever he closed his eyes. He was almost getting afraid to blink.

"Whatever man, I don't care what you think, that woman is banging. I swear given the chance I'd fuck the shit out of her. She wouldn't even remember your dad's name." Jesse continued on, ignoring the rolling of his eyes.

This caused a snort to come out of Ian. "Right, I dare you to try to hit on a hit man's wife. I'd be happy to speak at your memorial ceremony."

Jesse kept speaking cockily, strutting out into the parking lot and towards his Escalade. "Please. After I gave her some of that good shit that she is no doubt missing from being home alone all the time, there is no way that she would let me be killed. She'd keep me on as her personal pet."

"And with that, I am out." Jake scoffed, unlocking the doors to his black mustang. It was a birthday present from Jason and Sam when he had turned fifteen as a car to learn on. They had offered him another car for when he actually got his license, but he had decline. He loved his car. And his mom had already thrown a major ass bitch fit when he accepted the Mustang in the first place. He didn't think she could handle a blatant show of his father's presence in his life so soon after the first one.

"I'll see you guys at Krissy and Molly's." Ian said getting into his truck and starting it up. Jake gave the customary male head tilt when he peeled out of the parking space and in to the flow of traffic exiting the gates of the school.

Molly's house would forever be 'Krissy and Molly's' place. It was an unconscious thing on most people's parts. Kristina had left her mark on the school before she had left after graduating. She had been ambitious and popular, not a regular combination. She was sweet and everybody loved her. She had recently gotten home after having spent a few years in Europe and experiencing traveling on Sonny's and her mother's dime. She hadn't worked a day in her life except for that one time in Mexico with her 'brother' Michael, More pseudo incest.

He knew that for awhile there Michael and Kristina had flirted with the idea of maybe branching out and dabbling in some not quite sibling love, much to the shock and disgust of Alexis and Sonny. That was when the adults had begun stressing the words siblings, brother, and sister. That was enough for them to stop the idea in its tracks and not long after that Michael had begun dating a college student named Abby. They had met at a party of Carly's. Abby had come with the-one-that-he-refused-to-think-of-for-fear-of-nudie-images since his father had to work at the last minute. They had met and been attached at the hip ever since. Instant chemistry:

It seemed everyone around him had someone. Maybe he would ask Sarah out on a date soon. If only to bide his time until he left for California.

He was the first one of his friends to arrive. That could be due to the fact that he tended to drive like a 'bat out of the bad place' as his mother loved to put it. He briefly pondered when she would stop using the baby gloves on him.

"Jake. Hey." Kristina said, opening the door to the lake house after he had knocked.

"Hey Krissy." he smiled, walking in and setting his books on the coffee table in the living room, "Welcome back."

She flashed him a huge smile, pushing back her mahogany hair. "Thanks."

He took a moment to study her. Europe had done her well it would appear. She had developed into a more womanly shape, but he supposed at twenty two, it could be expected. She was still petite, but her hips and waist were more defined, her breasts larger and fuller. She looked less like a teenager and more like...nope, he was not going down that road.

"You're looking well." he said.

He caught a smirk flicker over her face for a moment before it disappeared behind a polite smile. "Thanks. You're not looking so bad yourself. What happened to the thirteen year old kid that I left?"

Jake smiled ruefully, shaking his head, "He grew up."

"I can see that." she nodded. She opened up her mouth to continue with the small talk when there was another knock on the door. She turned and opened up, revealing Michael.

"Michael!" she squealed, launching herself into his open arms and hugging him tightly. "Welcome back, Kristina." Jake heard Michael murmur as he held her tightly against him in a surely bone crushing hug, her feet no longer touching the floor.

She leaned back from him, so she could look down into his face smiling. "I missed you."

He set her back down as she turned and grabbed her purse off of the brown chair closest to the door.

"I went and saw you." Michael defended.

"Oh yeah, one time in four years, that was really great." she said sarcastically.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

"Why would I?" she turned back to Jake who was still standing in the living room, watching them. "Molly ran to the store to get some snacks for the study group. Will you be alright here by yourself until the rest of the group shows up? Michael and I kind of have plans to go out and catch up."

"Yeah." he nodded to her, but she was already turning back towards Michael. The slightly older man slung his arm around Kristina's shoulders and guided her out of the Lake house doors.

"Bye, man." Michael called back to him while Kristina waved.

"Bye."

He sat down on the couch thinking about the exchange between the two. Something was going on there again. He would bet his beloved Mustang on it.

After all, he prided himself on always being observant.

That's all for this chapter!

Sam will come back next chapter and maybe Jason too.


	5. Author's Note

I have not, by any means, forgotten about this story. In fact, I am dying to update it.

Literally, I have shakes and everything.

But alas, for the last four or five months, my laptop has been charger-less, which if you follow me on Twitter you know (but if you don't, that's cool too, because I tendancy to babble...)

But! I am ordering a new charger tomorrow, and my first form of business is to update this story in all of it's deliciously twisted awesomeness.

Thank you guys for being patient and I cannot wait to give you the next chapter of Obsession.

- Heather


	6. The Things I Say

So, yeah, it's been awhile in between updates hasn't it? If you have followed me through Twitter, or even bother to read through the comments on TH then you are aware that my laptop has been charger less. But enough about that I'm sure you're all anxious to continue on with the story and I am anxious to get it going also. See you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. And if I did, well, you'll see how it would have gone.

Obsession: Chapter Four

She was exhausted. Today had overall been the day from hell. After her coffee date with Maxie, Sam's day had slowly but surely gone way down hill. Beginning with the phone call from her mother to not so gently remind her that Krissy had finally gotten home from Europe two days ago and how she, Sam, had yet to call or come by to welcome her baby sister home. Over the years that she and Alexis had been getting close, Alexis had learned exactly which buttons to push to make the guilt flow freely.

Sam really wished she would suddenly forget. But because it was highly unlikely that Alexis would forget, and that she had in fact made the phone call, Sam was pulling up to the lake-house to surprise Kristina, Molly, and Alexis with an invite to dinner, just the Davis girls.

But when she had reached the lake-house and let herself in the front door, she saw a familiar face, though not the one she expected, nor particularly wanted.

"Jake?" she asked, confusion marring her features as she reached behind her and shut the door keeping her eyes on the form of the seventeen year old. And yes, this just made her day even grander. No matter how much Jason and Maxie, and even Jake himself like to joke about the incident that had just happened a day ago, it was still awkward to her and she really hadn't wanted to see him again so soon after their semi clearing of the air this morning. "What are you during here?"

Jake held up the books that had been sitting in his lap, "Study group."

Sam made a big show of looking around the room at the lack of other people, "Wow, yeah. Quite a big party you have here."

A slight smirk played with the edges of his lips, "I'm the first to arrive. What are _you_ doing here?" It's not like she could simply ignore the kid or be rude to him, not only for the fact that he was her sort of step son, but also because he was under the (mistaken) impression that her discomfort and awkwardness was water under the bridge. So, she would at least have to fake it. It wasn't like it was his fault that she had decided to let her inner porn star out and had given him a free peepshow.

"I decided to surprise Mom and the girls with a surprise dinner out, just the girls." she explained, walking and plopping herself down on the brown chair where Kristina had earlier set her purse before leaving with Michael. "But I guess if Molly has a study group it wouldn't be fair to pull her away." her lips stuck out in a mock pout, her lips pressed together, almost puckered.

After a moment's hesitation that made her glance at him he told her that Kristina had left already.

"What?" she demanded, "With whom?"

He shrugged, "Michael. They said they were going to go catch up. They left about fifteen minutes ago."

Sam huffed, petulantly. She could be home eating dinner right now. Or having sex with her husband Depending on which one could get ready for her the fastest.

Distracting her from her inner and slightly inappropriate ramblings was Molly and Cameron walking in, followed by a shit load of other teenagers. She recognized a few from the few times she had gone up to the school for Alexis to drop off something or other that Molly needed for one of her many advanced classes that 'she absolutely had to have.'

"Sam!" Molly squealed, her excitement in seeing her older sister never fading, no matter how much time went by. It was one of the reasons she absolutely adored her little sister. She could have seen the young woman not twelve hours before and she would steal greet her as if it had been twelve years. The same enthusiasm she had at twelve hadn't diminished at sixteen.

Sam heaved herself up and off the love seat, giving Jake a small wink as she turned to Molly with a mock scowl on her face.

"Well, hello there Miss Molly" How dare you have made plans for a study date when I specifically asked for this time with you over a month ago?"

"What?" Molly squeaked, dropping Cam's hand, her purse whipping around her shoulder so fast it was a blur as she dug in to her Palm Pilot. She opened up the calendar in the device, her teeth gnawing at her lower lip. Her brow furrowed in to a confused look, "I don't have anything scheduled for you today."

"Oh, so now I have to make an appointment to spend time with you?" Sam scolded.

Molly looked up at her in confusion, "But you just said..." she trailed off before a look of understanding came across her features, "Are you messing with me? We didn't have plans tonight, did we?"

Sam dropped the facade with a huge smile, "We did not. But let's plan some for another time. I really want to get some sister time in before Kristina decides to jet pack to the other side of the planet."

The other kids who had come in with Molly had quickly lost interest at the beginning of the Davis sister's conversation and had begun making themselves comfortable in the living room with Jake. All but one guy, He stood next to Sam throughout the entire conversation and had been inching closer to Sam as it had progressed. She finally turned to give him some attention. Jesse, she believed his name was. When she actually acknowledged him with a polite, "Hi." he flushed red and backed away with an awkward wave type of gesture. Sam heard Jake snort and mutter to Jesse, "That good shit, huh?" Before whacking the poor kid in the head with one of the many throw pillows her mother kept around. "How about next Saturday night; Molly asked, "I don't have any plans then.""Next Saturday it is." she agreed, "He do you know what time mom is going to be home?" "She's home." Alexis said opening the door to the house and flashing a thousand watt smile. "So nice to see you, dear daughter of mine" Sam flashed her own beautiful smile at the subtle dig. "Nice to see you too, Mom I came to take you and the girls out to dinner tonight, but it seems someone forgot to mention a study date and Kristina has already taken off with Michael for the night."

"Michael?" Alexis questioned, dropping her brief case on to the desk nearest the door. "She went out with Michael? Her brother?" Sam rolled her eyes, "How many Michael's do you know?"

Alexis stood up, becoming very tongue in cheek, "Well, there's Mike, and then as you know Sonny's real name is Michael, and then of course there is Michael Michael, whom I am guessing that you are referring to. And then if you add in all of the celebrities, Jordan, Jackson, Sheen..."

"Did you want to go to dinner with me or not, mom?" Sam cut her off shaking her head with an amused smirk.

"Love to. Let me change. Hi kids!" she greeted with a wave as she walked out of the room to begin her night with her daughter.

"Let her know that I will be waiting for her in the car." she told the room as a whole before grabbing her room and exiting the very crowded house.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%GH~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Dinner had been fun, actually. She and her mother didn't see eye to eye on a lot but they had learned to put all of that behind them and have an actual relationship. And it was so nice.

But while at dinner, she had drank maybe one too many glasses of wine so Alexis had to call Jason to pick her up from the Metro court.

What her mom didn't know was that wine did things to her. Bad things or good things depending on how one wanted to look at it,

This was why while Jason was driving down the dark street doing a good thirty miles over the speed limit with Sam was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. It had started out small. She had simply held his hand.

Then she had begun stoking up his arm.

Then the hair at the nape of his neck, knowing it was a turn on for him.

It came as to no surprise to him when she had unbuckled her seat belt and attached her mouth to his neck, sucking and licking and overall branding him as hers. She made a trail up his jaw, and brushed her soft lips over past his temple until she had his ear in her hot mouth, nibbling and teasing him, her small hand massaging his growing hard on through his suddenly too constrictive jeans.

"Pull over." she whispered, her hot breath fanning across his ear, causing his dick to throb.

It really was all the convincing he needed, pulling the SUV off of the road and hidden behind some strategically placed, dense trees.

Like a couple of horny teenagers, the maneuvered their way in to the back seat. They fumbled with their clothes, not bothering to strip all the way down, simply removing what absolutely had to go, and in their hurry, letting what didn't stay on.

It wasn't too difficult getting them both worked up. The alcohol and Jason's mouth on any part of her was all Sam needed and all Jason needed was his wife.

Shoving her panties to the side, Jason grazed her clit with his thumb gently before letting his fingers trail lower, teasing her wet entrance, inserting a little of his fingers before withdrawing going back up to circle the bundle of nerves.

"Jason." she groaned out, shifting her hips up for the friction that he was teasing her with.

"What Sam?" he asked, burying his face in her chest showering her exposed breasts with nips and licks.

"Stop teasing me damn it. Just do it."

He paused, looking up and smirking, "Do what, babe?" he questioned, his fingers slipping down towards her awaiting heat before fully inserting two fingers agonizingly slowly. "Do this?"

She sighed in her frustration, arching her hips up, trying to bring him in deeper, faster.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be cooperative, she huffed, and used the one advantage she knew that he couldn't resist from her.

Her dirty mouth

"Babe." she said firmly, "If I wanted you to make love to me, I could have waited until we got home. No. I. Want. You To Fuck Me" she said, pronouncing each word slowly and deliberately.

He would like to act like it didn't affect him in the slightest when she took initiative and demanded what she wanted from him, but from the way her ripped her panties off of her (literally ripped, as in her two hundred dollar pair of underwear were now literally just scraps of lace) and grabbed her so that she was now straddling him and he was lying awkwardly on the seat spoke differently.

"Why is it always about what you want?" he asked, his blue eye flashing with want. "What if I want _you _to fuck _me_?"

She smirked, grabbing his cock and bringing it to where she wanted him most anyway. "Your wish is my command, honey."

With that, she slammed down on to him, taking all of him in to her center, and throwing her head back in pleasure. He had to fight back all of the words that were currently trying to escape his mouth. Even after five years, being together like this seemed to completely disconnect his brain from his mouth and he spewed some of the most random shit when they were having sex.

Like the time he told her he loved her pussy more than Ronald McDonald loved hamburgers. There was no way in hell he could explain that one.

She continued to move on top of him in a desperate, hungry, almost violent way, as if she couldn't get enough of him, fast enough. Her slick heat enveloped him over and over again, the feel of it causing Jason to groan in pleasure, with the pace she was setting he wasn't sure he was going to last much longer and there was no way in hell he was finishing without her.

Taking one of his hands off of her hips where he had been gripping her tightly, he reached to where they were joined and began furiously rubbing circles around her clit, trying, praying for her to come first, to have her pussy clutch his cock in a vice grip and take everything he had to give.

She didn't disappoint as she came on his dick with a cry of pure ecstasy, digging her nails into the skin of his shoulders and her mouth bit down on his neck.

That was going to leave a mark.

Pumping in to her two more times he came with a grunt of pleasure, burying his head into her hair that was now surrounding his face.

After a few moments of silence, the only sounds being their mingled, panted, out of control breaths, Sam sat up and smiled down at blindingly. "Was it good for you too?"

~~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~GH~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Okay, so today is obviously not Saturday. However, on the night that I was going to pull an all nighters and work past my writer's block, I had to bring one of my not so biological daughters (she is one of my best friend's, my Wife if you will, twin daughters) to the emergency room because her eye was swollen shut due to conjunctivitis, more commonly known as pink eye. They admitted her to the hospital on Saturday night because she is only 16 months old and they couldn't figure out if it was just pink eye or something else all together due to the fever she kept spiking. She was released on Wednesday. So, now I'm sure you are saying to yourselves, well Heather, why didn't you update on Wednesday. Simple: I got pink eye. My eye was swollen shut also. I went to the ER on Thursday to get some medicine, which they gave me. And then I had an allergic reaction to it which made both of my eyes swell, including the one that was not infected. So, come Friday, I am back at the ER and given new medicine. This one seems to be working. Made my eyes swell also after waking in the morning, but whatever. The swelling is down now and I am not going back to the ER. Tis now a new day, both of my eyes are to their (almost) normal size, I am only slightly ashamed of my face and looking like I was merely tapped in the eye and not the victim of domestic violence. So, yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Obsession and I especially hope you enjoyed your little Jasam treat. Love you all for patiently waiting for me!

Love you all, period.

Heather

p.s.- Not that I deserve it but...you know you wanna leave me a review ;D


End file.
